


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 202

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 202 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 202 ofThe 100.)





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 202

OCTAVIA  
I am Octavia of the Sky People and I seek safe passage.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai laik Okteivia kom Skaikru en ai gaf gouthru klir._

WARRIOR  
Put your knife down, girl.

TRANSLATION  
_Sen yu swis daun, gada._

WARRIOR  
Let him go or we shoot.

TRANSLATION  
_Teik em gonot raun o osir na trig yu op._

WARRIOR  
Don’t take another step.

TRANSLATION  
_Nou sen yu fut daun nodotaim nowe._

INDRA  
Hold your fire.

TRANSLATION  
_Hod yo trigplei op._

OCTAVIA  
I am Octavia of the Sky People…

TRANSLATION  
_Ai laik Okteivia kom Skaikru…_

INDRA  
I am Indra of the Woods Clan. What do you want?

TRANSLATION  
_Ai laik Indra kom Trigeda. Chit yu gaf?_

INDRA  
Wait.

TRANSLATION  
_Hod op._

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I did the translations for this episode, and I see many things I would do differently now. For starters, I probably would have come up with a different expression for "Hold you fire" than using the literal verb _hod_ and _trigplei_ for "fire". I'm not happy with that. Also, I think I misremembered what I was doing for "Woods Clan" as I was doing it. I was initially using _-geda_ the way I used _-asar_ (or _-VsVr_ ) in Dothraki, meaning that _Trigeda_ would be literally "Tree Clan". I think I reanalyzed that, though, and came to think of _trigeda_ as "woods"—which would leave nothing for "clan". It'd be fine to say "I am Indra of the Woods", but _I_ would need to know that that's what I was doing. I think I mixed myself up.
> 
> The long and short of it is this. If I was going to use _tri_ as a stand-in for "woods" (an evocative metonymy), I should've said _Trikru_ , and the word for "woods" would be _trigeda_. If I was going to use the actual word for "woods" in the translation, I should've said _Trigedakru_. If I was going to use _-geda_ for "clan", I should've been consistent with that, and never used _kru_ in things like _Sangedakru_ , _Floukru_ , etc. As it stands, it's not consistent.
> 
> That said, this type of messiness is what you expect in a natural language, so I'm fine with it. I'm just fairly certain that I didn't _intentionally_ translate that line as "I am Indra of the woods".


End file.
